


Twinkies And Chocolate

by AelinElentiya



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cravings, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinElentiya/pseuds/AelinElentiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Hermione wakes Ron in the middle of the night with a strange request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkies And Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> because fluffy Ron/Hermione is my jam.

Ron Weasley couldn’t have been more ecstatic when Hermione told him that she was pregnant. He was over the moon about it. Thrilled. He’d not been able to stop smiling every time he looked at her. Though, he couldn’t decide why Hermione, three months into the pregnancy, was so frazzled all the time. But he didn’t think to worry about it too much—Hermione was usually frazzled about something. Still, though, she had been acting odd lately. Asking him to pick up strange things like “oreos” and “twizzlers”. He had no idea what those things were, and he didn’t dare ask. She seemed to have forgotten about it when he returned, so at least he didn’t need to worry about her being angry.  
They were lying in bed, and Ron was trying to sleep, but he kept thinking about a recent case he was working on with Harry, and he couldn’t sleep. Hermione was snoring softly beside him (she swore she didn’t swear, but she did). He was wondering if he should just give up and go downstairs and watch last night’s Quidditch game on the telly (Hermione had set it up so that it could have both muggle and wizarding television, but she had refused to let him watch the game last night because she had insisted on watching the WNN: Wizarding News Network).   
And then, as he was just about to get quietly out of bed, he felt something nudge his arm. He thought it was just Hermione moving in her sleep, so he ignored it. But then she did it again, harder this time.   
‘Ron,’ she whispered loudly. ‘Ron, are you awake?’  
He turned over, and found that she was wide awake. ‘Is everything OK? Is the baby... is there something wrong?’ He asked. It wasn’t like her to wake in the night, unless she needed to use the loo, and she normally did before bed.   
‘No. Well, the baby’s hungry,’ she said. ‘Did you get what I asked for this morning? The oreos and twinkies? And chocolate? And twizzlers?’  
He blanched. Oh, Merlin. She’d found him out. She was going to be furious... ‘I... er, I forgot, darling,’ he said. ‘I didn’t have time on my break, and I guess it slipped my mind. We have... er, liquorice wands and cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs downstairs. And Mum made cookies. I think there are a few left. I can get you some if you like.’  
‘I guess the liquorice wands will do,’ she said, sighing. ‘But... oh, she won’t stop moving. She’s hungry. And she wants oreos and twinkies.’   
He sat upright, alarmed. ‘O-okay. I’ll go to the store and get... oreos and twinkies. Where can I get them?’ He asked.   
‘There’s a drugstore a few blocks away, on Laurence. It’s open twenty-four hours. Neon blue sign. You can’t miss it. And you can find them in the snack aisle,’ she said. She was already half asleep. ‘You’ll have to drive.’   
He could feel his blood pressure spiking. Drive. He had barely driven the car... He was terrible at it. He confunded the muggle driving instructor to make sure he passed, not wanting to disappoint her. But he would’ve failed otherwise. And now she was asking him to drive, three blocks away, in the middle of the night, and find a drugstore. Whatever that was.   
Oh Merlin, he thought, climbing slowly out of bed. Save us all.   
He pulled on his jeans and shoes and grabbed his keys out of the drawer. He froze. He didn’t have any muggle money. He’d spent the last of it on the ice cream yesterday. ‘Hermione, do you have...?’ But the question never came, because she was already snoring.   
He sighed. He grabbed her wallet from the drawer instead—if she didn’t have muggle money, he was so screwed. He used his wand and summoned the liquorice wands from downstairs, and put them beside the bed in case she woke up. Then he Apparated downstairs, grabbed his coat, and left the house quietly.   
It was early spring, and there was a bite in the air as he got into the car. He hoped it didn’t rain. He could hardly drive when it was daylight, but add rain on top of the pitch black? He’d get into an accident for sure.  
He prayed the car wouldn’t start, but it did, and he—very, very slowly—backed out of the driveway, and carefully drove the car down the street, hoping that the streets were empty of all other vehicles.  
Somehow, miraculously, Ron found the store Hermione had mentioned. It was open, and he parked in front of it and went inside. A bell jingled from somewhere above him, and he heard someone yelp.  
‘Oh, Lord. Please, not another robbery! Look, Mister. If you’re here to steal cash, we’ve got nothing! You have better luck trying the Chinese place on Vermont,’ a woman’s voice called from somewhere in the back.  
‘I’m... I’m not trying to rob you!’ He called back. ‘My wife is pregnant, and she told me that I can find what she’s craving here. Sorry to startle you, Miss!’   
‘Oh, Thank Heavens,’ he heard the woman sigh. There were footsteps, and then a plump woman with a friendly smile appeared in front of him. ‘How can I help you?’  
‘Well, er. As I said, my wife is pregnant and has these late night cravings, and I’m afraid that she’s going to murder me if I don’t come home with what she asked for,’ he said. ‘The problem is that I’ve not a clue what it is she wants.’   
‘Oh, poor lad. Well, that’s my job, to help. But whatever she’s craving, dear, you won’t find it in this aisle, unless you’re looking to poison yourself with cough medicine. Which you may have to consider, if I don’t have what she’s looking for,’ the woman said, chuckling as she walked down the aisle. Ron followed her. ‘I’m Deanna. Tell me what it is she asked for, and I’ll do my best to find it.’   
‘Er, well. She asked for... twizzlers? And twinkies, and oreos. And chocolate,’ he said, feeling rather helpless. ‘I’ve no idea what any of that is. Except chocolate.’  
‘You’ve never had a twinkie? Or an oreo?’ The woman asked, aghast. He shook his head, and she just stared at him, as if he were alien. ‘Well, no wonder you’re so clueless. Never had a twinkie. My God. You’d think you were born under a rock!’ She kept muttering about it as she led him into an aisle filled with bags of treats. He followed her as she grabbed a blue and white package from the stacks, a box of some pastry thing—which said twinkie on the front—and a red package of what looked like a form of liquorice wands, except that they were red.   
‘What are those?’ He asked, pointing to the red things.  
The woman stared at him again. This was why wizards didn’t interact with muggles, he thought. Muggles knew things, and wizards seemed to be clueless. At least when it came to these... snack things. ‘Those are twizzlers,’ she explained. ‘They’re delicious. Now, your wife said she wanted chocolate as well?’   
He nodded, and followed her to the other end of the aisle, where it seemed millions of different coloured packages were hanging on the wall and placed in small containers in rows. Ron’s head started spinning. This was all chocolate? Unbelievable. He could barely comprehend what he was seeing. He doubted even Honeydukes had this much chocolate. And the labels... they were so odd. Things like Reese Peanut Butter Cups, and Hershey Milk Chocolate Kisses, and other weird names.   
He decided to be safe and he grabbed a bag of the Hershey kisses—which were shaped like little bells—and several bars of plain milk chocolate (which he figured was the closest to a chocolate frog he could find). He was about to follow the woman to the checkout, when he noticed that there were several bags of chips on the other side.  
He recognized the bag of orange sticks, because Hermione had brought them home a few weeks ago, and she had devoured the bag before he could even try one. And there was another bag next to it that was labeled ketchup flavoured. Hmm. He grabbed two bags of each, and then headed to the checkout, praying that he had enough money.  
The woman rang through his purchases, and told him a total. He pulled out Hermione’s wallet, and rummaged through it until he found several paper notes, and coins, and handed them to the woman, who counted it out. ‘Is... is that enough?’ He asked, hesitantly.  
‘Oh, yes,’ she said. ‘I don’t mean to be rude, but are you foreign? You’re British, but you seem very different.’   
Clueless, you mean, he almost said. ‘I went to a boarding school in Scotland, and it was kind of isolated,’ he said. It was the truth—sort of. ‘That’s probably it.’  
‘Oh. That makes sense,’ she said. She handed him two plastic bags stuffed to the rim. ‘Anyway, here you are. Good luck, and congratulations on your little one.’   
‘Thanks,’ he said, taking the bags.   
Once he was outside, he put the bags into the passenger seat, and started the car nervously. He was exhausted, and he could barely keep his eyes open on the way home. He nearly crashed into a car parked on the side of the road, but he avoided it by metres.   
He made his way home without any accidents, unloaded his purchases, and fumbled for his house key for a few minutes before finally jamming it into the lock. He half-stumbled inside, and closed the door behind him.  
He almost tripped up the stairs, nearly losing the bags, but he managed it. Hermione was sitting up in bed, all of the liquorice wands eaten, reading. ‘There you are,’ she said. ‘I thought you’d gotten yourself killed! You took forever!’   
‘Sorry,’ he mumbled, dropping the bags on the bed and pulling off his coat. ‘I had some trouble finding what you wanted. Had to have help from the store lady.’  
She looked sympathetically at him. ‘Well, I’m glad you’re home safe. You look exhausted. Come to bed.’  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled off his jeans, and crawled into bed. He heard Hermione mutter ‘Twinkies!’ excitedly, but he was out within moments.


End file.
